


Dance of Sun and Moon

by lferion



Category: Rabiosa - Shakira (Music Video)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon is drawn to Sun, light to dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).



The moon descends into the underworld one night, green as spring, dancing with the boys, seeking her sun of summer. The sun is dancing with a shaft of light, spinning alone.

Their eyes meet.

A finger of light gleams through the narrow gap between the curtains, illuminating swept floorboards, a tumble of party shoes shed in haste, a green dress and a black in overlapping puddles. It reaches the rumpled bed, smooth limbs twined in the tangled covers, two bodies spooned close. On the pillow, dark strands mingle with longer gold. 

They will rise now in the daylight world, together.


End file.
